


Trains That Lead Me Back To You

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Makoto Niijima Week, Pre-Relationship, Teenagers, Trains, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Makoto simply has too much to deal with right now. She just wants to go back and focus on what really matters to her; her education. Maybe someone will be there to cheer her up.Makoto Niijima Week Day 6 - Train





	Trains That Lead Me Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am again posting yet another fic for Makoto Week! I clearly told myself I wouldn't do another prompt, but I just couldn't help it when this idea came to me while at work! The idea has changed somewhat from what it used to be, but I think that it ultimately played out in my favor.
> 
> Anyway, with that being said I'll leave to read this next entry! Hope you enjoy!

_ June 8th, 2016  _

  
  


A miserable look covered her face. She wanted to pull her hairs out; to scream to the top of her lungs; to cry. Makoto had once again been blackmailed into solving the phantom thieves case and she hated it. Not only was her school reputation on the line, but even her sister’s career was in danger as well. To make matters worse principal Kobayakawa, the one blackmailing her, was a complete imbecile. Never had she expected someone of his level of authority to be so incompetent. Just how the hell did he of all people become the principal of Shujin? He continuously refuses her leave from the case and he refuses to look into the case of students being tricked into delivering “packages” by a mafia gang! Something that to her is more important than chasing down a couple of thieves.

Gods, she’s just a high school student, why do they expect so much from her…? Honestly, she just wants a break from it all… But she can’t… Not without her sister paying the price… 

“What should I do…?” she whispered to herself in a crying voice.

Tears ran down her face as she slid down the wall and hid her head between her legs. She let out all small whimpers and heavy breaths. She just wanted it all to be over… After a short while, she decided to look-up and noticed multiple students staring at her. She hadn’t realized she had broken down right outside the principal’s office. Embarrassed she ran off through the white halls of Shujin, trying her best to hold in her tears. Meanwhile, the nearby students simply continued on whispering amongst themselves.

“Ugh. What’s her problem? Did the robot lose her golden star? What a joke.” said one female student

“Yeah I know right? She has everything and she’s still crying?! What a bitch!”

Those words reached the ears of a certain young man with a messy mop of black hair. He shoved himself past between the two annoying girls and ran after Makoto.

“Watch it! You-” The two girls began.

The young man shot back with a fierce glare in his eyes that sent the two girls quivering in fear. He was the delinquent transfer student, Ren Amamiya. The two girls feared he would hurt them, so they remained quiet. Ren took that as his cue and continued to run after Makoto. As he ran down the halls and exited the school he began looking left and right for a familiar bob of brown hair. She was nowhere to be seen, unfortunately.

“Dammit, she’s gone already!” Ren said.

Hearing his words, his cat companion stuck it’s head out and looked up towards Ren.

“Hey, Ren?” The cat spoke.

“What is it, Morgana?”

“Why are you taking this so personally? You do remember that she’s our enemy right?” 

Ren became annoyed at hearing Morgana so casually insult Makoto further.

“So just because she’s our enemy, you’re saying I should ignore her when other students attack her for no reason?” 

“N-no you’re right,” Morgana admitted. “But that doesn’t mean you can blow off Yusuke’s mementos training!”

“Well, yeah but… Wait did you say Mementos…? That’s it! That’s where she went!”

Without warning, Ren took off yet again and headed for the subway station, not giving poor Morgana a chance to put his head back in the bag. He began to swing side to side against the bag hoping to not fall off.

“W-wait Ren! Slow down!!!”

“Sorry, but I have to get to the train station!”

“But what about Yusuke’s training?!”

“I’ll let the others know that we’ll do it tomorrow instead!”

Morgana had eventually managed to pull himself back in the bag and let out a huge sigh of relief. He seriously couldn’t understand Ren sometimes. Putting off training for some girl who was constantly after them…? It was almost like he already knew her.

“Unbelievable” Morgan whispered.

Meanwhile, Ren sent a text, letting the others know about his postponement. Ryuji answered in disappointment, but the other two didn’t seem to mind as much. Ren continued running until he had finally reached the train station. He looked around for Makoto, but unfortunately for him, she wasn’t there either. He decided to board the next train and rode it to Shibuya. The train ride itself was rather quick, it only took about ten minutes due to the lack of people that afternoon. The robotic announcer had announced their arrival which prompted him to step out quickly. Once again he searched through the small crowds of people and he still couldn’t find her. He was beginning to think that Makoto wasn’t in this area either until he looked towards one of the benches near the platform. There she was sitting alone with a saddened look on her face.

He approached her slowly hoping that he could somehow lighten her mood. 

“Hey, Niijima-Senpai.”

“What do you want?” 

“I just wanted to check up on you, I noticed that you left in a bit of a rush.” He said nervously

“It’s none of your business okay? Just leave me alone, you don’t know what’s it like to be labeled!”

Makoto instantly bit back her tongue as she realized who she was talking to. She knew better than anyone how Ren was viewed and treated in Shujin. How could she be so cold, especially to someone who just wants to help her?

“I-I’m sorry… that was uncalled for.”

“It’s alright Makoto - sorry I mean Niijima-Senpai.”

“You can call me Makoto,” she smiled. “And no it’s not, just because I’m upset doesn’t mean I have the right to take it out on you!”

“Alright fine, apology accepted.”

Something about that made Makoto giggle a bit. And she didn’t even know why; it wasn’t even funny, but something about the way he said made it so. From there on Ren asked what was wrong and she ended up telling him everything. How she had been assigned to track down the phantom thieves, the blackmail, and the students. Ren became slightly upset at hearing the revelation; it was honestly a wonder how Makoto hadn’t broken down until before today. Though he did crack a few jokes in between to cheer her up. Makoto surprisingly responded back with a few of her own. She even made comments about the principal, something she wouldn’t normally do, but under these circumstances, she just didn’t care. The time came and went and the afternoon had begun to set. Ren’s stomach growled for a bit which drew small giggles out of Makoto.

“Well someone’s hungry.”

“Yeah, you can say that.” Ren chuckled.

Ren stood up from the bench and offered his hand to Makoto.

“Come on. Let’s go get a bite.” 

“O-oh! Are you sure? I mean I don’t want to inconvenience or anything!”

“You’ll never be an inconvenience Makoto.”

_ "Never?” Makoto thought to her self. “He says it like he’s known me for a while now… Maybe I’m just imagining things. Regardless I think I’ll accept his offer.” _

Makoto took his hand and got up from the bench. She blushed a little as she was holding his hand. It was soft, yet firm, it seemed like he understood skincare to some extent. It made her happy to know that. Though to anyone looking at them right now, they would think that they were a couple. And then it hit her… she was holding the hand of her prime suspect; the delinquent transfer student; the attractive and charming guy with a messy mop of black hair. 

Wait a minute, charming and attractive?! What was going on with her mind right now? Yeah, he’s been nothing but kind to her, but apparently that was enough to believe that? No, no she was just overthinking a bit, yeah that had to be it. Although the more she thought about it Ren seemed like a leader from where she was standing. The way he held her hand and just how he walked forward seemingly with no care for what people thought of him and her right now felt strangely familiar to her. Maybe he did know her somehow. Maybe.

Time went by and the teenagers arrived at Big Bang Burger. Ren offered to pay for the both of them, but Makoto insisted that she should pay for herself. Ren didn’t allow out and simply shot her a smirk that said “next time.” She blushed a little and accepted his offer. The teens sat down to eat and enjoyed their meal. In between bites, Ren would pick-up a fry and begin to doodle with the ketchup. Makoto would think it to be ridiculous, but something about him doing it just felt so right, as if he knew this made her smile.

The sun had finally set and the teens made their way out of the restaurant and out into the streets of Shibuya. The first thing they saw were the many stars that illuminated the night sky. They stared in awe for a moment before Makoto realized that she had to get going.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye for now Ren.”

“I mean it could be if you want it to be,” he smirked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I don’t want to say goodbye yet Makoto,” Ren said. “At least let me make sure you get home safe.”

Normally Makoto wouldn’t agree to something like this, after all, she’s barely ever talked to him outside of her “investigation”, but today was an exception. 

“Oh! I see! Well, in that case, lead the way!”

The pair took the stairs down from the street that led to the train station underneath Shibuya. Most of the time they spent waiting had been comfortable silence. The people and even the incoming trains just became white noise in the background. It nice familiar feeling that unfortunately was interrupted by the arrival of Makoto’s train. The pair boarded the train and rode it to Makoto’s stop. However, the moment Makoto sat down in her seat, her eyes began to feel heavy. She hadn’t realized how tired she actually was from all her stress. She tried her best to stay awake, but her head just bobbing up and down as she tried to fight it. Eventually, her body gave in and she unconsciously let her head rest against Ren’s shoulder. Ren looked to her and gave a gentle smile.

“One day we’ll be together again Queen, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised? Well, I hope some of you were! The original idea was supposed to be Makoto comforting Ren, but something about it just didn't give me enough to work with. So having Ren do the comforting instead allowed me to write just that right amount I was aiming for!
> 
> As for the new game plus stuff, that was actually a last-minute decision that somehow wrote itself in accidentally. :^)
> 
> Anyway as always feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you a great rest of Makoto Week! Have a good one!


End file.
